Masker
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: "Ah, aku tahu! Pasti dia menyembunyikan wajahnya karena bibirnya yang tebal." / "Atau mungkin giginya tonggos!" / Jujur, Hinata ingin segera keluar dan menginterupsi gosip miring tanpa bukti yang mereka dendangkan. Karena Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya pernah sekali melihat sang CEO membuka maskernya yang pada kenyataannya OH-SO-GANTENG-cetar membahana-/2shoot! RnR plz?


_**MASKER**_

_**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**STORY BY SHOKUNDAYO**_

_**PAIR: KAKAHINA**_

_**RATED: M**_

_**WARNING: STANDART APPLIED~ HINATA!RTN**_

_**DLDRDB (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH)**_

_**ENJOY.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti dia menyembunyikan wajahnya karena bibirnya yang tebal." Sahut karyawati cantik bin bahenol berambut _blonde _ dengan dandanan ala _girlband_ korea nyasar sembari mendempul lipstik merahnya yang mulai sedikit pudar.

"Atau mungkin karena giginya tonggos!" Menimpali rekannya yang mulai mengangguk-angguk layaknya pajangan mobil yang bisa bergerak dengan bantuan tenaga surga, sang wanita berambut pink gulali disebelahnya -kembali- memoles bedaknya yang mulai tersapu keringat.

"_Well, _pantas saja masih bujang! Berapa umurnya? 31 tahun? Aku berani taruhan, dia pasti masih perjaka ting-ting." Menunjuk-nujuk sang gadis pink berbalut blazer hijau lumut yang ngepas membentuk badannya yang bagai papan triplek dengan lipstik yang barusan dipakainya, si rambut pirang-atau kita panggil saja Ino- membuat si rambut pink-Sakura sedikit memundurkan langkahnya agar tidak terkena ujungnya yang mencuat.

"Sudahlah Ino, yang pasti _CEO _Uchiha memang yang paling tampan diantara semuanya." Menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada, Ino mencibir kelakuan Sakura yang setara remaja labil dimabuk kepayang oleh makhluk khayangan.

Hening sejenak, keduanya bergegas merapikan peralatan _make-up _mereka yang berceceran didekat wastafel setelah 15 menit berkutat didepan kaca untuk memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum kewajiban kerja kembali memanggil setelah jam istirahat makan siang selesai.

"Tapi serius deh! _CEO _Hatake itu orangnya aneh sekali! Sudah langganan telat, orangnya urakan, dan yang paling aneh itu ngapain sih pakai-pakai masker meluluuu~ Ini sih positif wajahnya jelek." Yakin dengan argumentnya, Ino menenteng tas _make-up_nya dan beranjak keluar diikuti Sakura yang mangut-mangut menyetujui pernyataan sepihak tanpa bukti yang Ino lontarkan.

Kepergian mereka menyisakan seorang Hinata yang masih terdiam disalah satu bilik kamar mandi. Jujur, Hinata ingin segera keluar dari sana dan menginterupsi gosip miring tanpa bukti yang mereka dendangkan. Karena Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya pernah sekali melihat sang _CEO _membuka maskernya yang pada kenyataannya OH-SO-GANTENG-cetar membahana pakai badai _el nino _kalau perlu. Dan perjaka ting-ting? _Heck, _bahkan Hinata dalam waktu yang bersamaan memergokinya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita asing diatas mejanya. Malam naas yang membuat Hinata terkena kutukan bertubi-tubi _plus_ kesialan tiada tara yang datang dari sang _CEO _yang baik hati-coret-nan damai-coret-.

.

.

.

"Hari ini ada yang mengosipkan Hatake-_sama_ lagi." Lapor Hinata sembari meletakan cangkir berisi kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula pesanan sang _CEO._

Tidak mengurbis laporan Hinata, sang _CEO _yang hari ini hanya memakai t-shirt abu dipadu sweater hitam dan celana belel yang dimata siapapun terlihat nyentrik bagi orang yang punya jabatan tinggi masih asyik berkutat dengan desain-desain mesin produksi perusahaan mereka yang bernilai kontrak jutaan dollar amerika. Menghela nafas pasrah, Hinata kembali meraih mejanya yang hanya beberapa meter dari dari tempat sang _CEO _bercokol. Kutukan pertama, menjadi sekertaris pribadi sang _CEO _yang benar-benar diluar jalurnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Hinata masih ingat, Senin yang cerah dengan keramaian khas kantor bagian _costumer service, _tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kedatangan tamu agung macam _CEO _bagian produksi yang dengan seenak udelnya menunjuk Hinata sebagai sekertarisnya. Halo dunia, bukannya Sabtu malam saat memergokinya Hinata sudah dikenakan berbagai ancaman yang membuatnya ngacir dan bersumpah untuk melupakan apa yang dia lihat? Tapi kenapa dia muncul lagi disana dan mengiring Hinata untuk semakin terlibat bagai rentetan skenario dramatis berbumbu romantis yang ada ditelenovela.

Demi Titan! Hinata hanya seorang _costumer service _darimananya dia bisa loncat jalur mendadak diangkat menjadi sekertaris pribadi seorang _CEO _yang membuat Hinata harus menulikan telinga selama 2 minggu penuh karena gunjingan melakukan _affair _demi jabatan bergengsi yang beredar dikalangan mitra kerjanya. Ingin rasanya melemparkan _flat shoes _yang Hinata pakai untuk menggetok kepala sang _CEO _yang Hinata jamin pasti sirkuit otaknya kacau, dan saat itulah Hinata menyesal kenapa harus _flat shoes? _Kenapa bukan _highheels _yang dia pakai_? _

Merencanakan taktik penuh adegan berdarah didalam otaknya yang cemerlang. Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Kakashi telah memanggilnya beberapa kali. Kesal, Kakashi melepas masker tebalnya, menggulungnya dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai pelipis Hinata -yang untungnya tidak menimbulkan luka yang berarti- selain pekikan kesakitan dari sang wanita yang terkejut dihadiahi sebuah bola kain hitam dari bosnya.

"_What are you doing, bastard?" _Mengusap pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit, Hinata mempraktekkan keahliannya dalam menanggani konsumen mancanegara yang kadang-kadang meneleponnya. Apalagi memang kebanyakan dari konsumen produk perusahaan mereka adalah para warga asing yang menetap tinggal di Jepang. Walau dengan catatan tanpa keramahtamahannya yang biasa disuguhkannya.

_"What are you thinking, hun? Something bad 'bout me?" _Tanya Kakashi yang sudah tidak memakai maskernya menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

_"That's not your bussines!" _Melengos cepat sebelum tuan CEO kembali merecokinya dengan tebakan-tebakan yang tepat 100%. Hinata memutar kursinya kembali didepan komputernya yang masih menyala. Menghenyakkan pantat sitalnya pada kursi putar dengan alas busa tebal mewahnya. Hinata mulai mengetik pekerjaan yang menumpuk dengan lihai menggunakan jari jemari lentiknya.

Kakashi mendesah kecewa. Susah sekali menarik perhatian sekertaris cantiknya satu ini. Kalau biasanya mereka yang meringkuk-ringkuk memohon untuk dijadikan kekasihnya dengan mata berbinar-binar setelah mereka mengetahui wajah asli sang Hatake dengan embel-embel status bergengsinya. Maka kali ini berbeda, berbagai cara sudah dilakukannya untuk mendapat perhatian Hinata tetapi gagal total. Bahkan acara menjebaknya untuk melihat adegan hampir panas dimalam weekend tersebut tak membuat Hinata terjebak dengan fantasi indah membawa sang CEO untuk bergulat diatas ranjang. _Such a hard woman, _sampai kapan Kakashi harus gigit jari karena hasratnya tak terpenuhi.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Bisa gila kalau terus-terusan begini. Walau bukan rasa cinta yang bercokol dalam hatinya kepada sang wanita mungil bertubuh aduhai dihadapannya ini, walau hanya nafsu yang membuat otaknya mendata sang sekertaris sebagai target yang menarik. Setidaknya sekali saja, sekali saja dirinya dapat membawa Hinata bergumul diatas ranjang.

Kakashi menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering karena tingkah laku Hinata yang sedikit nakal dengan menyilangkan kakinya membuat rok span yang melekat ketat membentuk pahanya sedikit tersikap. Melirik dari ekor matanya, iris pucatnya lagi-lagi mendapati sang bos yang memandanginya dengan sorot mata penuh gairah. Memutar bola matanya bosan, Hinata sebenarnya menyadari nafsu yang bergulat dalam diri sang pria didepannya.

"Hentikan tatapan _aku-ingin-memakanmu_ seperti itu!" Protes Hinata menodong sang CEO dengan pena yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mencoret data yang perlu direvisi pada lembaran kertas yang isinya baru saja dipindahkannya kedalam komputernya.

"Tapi aku memang ingin memakanmu." Menghempaskan punggung lebarnya kesandaran kursi singgasana kebesarannya. Kakashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya kemudian menutup matanya membayangkan dirinya benar-benar melahap Hinata ditempat tidurnya.

"Dan berhenti membayangkan hal-hal kotor dalam imajinasimu itu! Lebih baik kau gunakan pikiranmu untuk mencetak jutaan dollar seperti biasa Hatake-_sama_." Menyunggingkan senyum geli saat gantian Hinata yang bisa menebak apa yang sedang berada dalam otak jeniusnya. Kakashi sama sekali tak mengindahkan nada keberatan Hinata yang dijadikan objek mesum dalam dunia imajiner ciptaannya.

"Sayangnya otakku ngandat karena hanya bisa memikirkanmu jatuh dalam pelukanku, _sayang_." Rayu sang Hatake menggilaskan senyum sejuta dollarnya membuat bulu kuduk Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkan pria tersebut berhasil mengelabuhinya dan membawanya tidur bersama menghangatkan ranjangnya.

"Dan sayangnya sekali mencicipiku kau akan selalu ketagihan, _brengsek_." Balas Hinata pedas sembari menjulurkan lidah mengejek sang atasan sebelum memutar kursinya kembali membelakangi Kakashi yang tergelak pelan karena apa yang dikatakan Hinata terdengar seperti lelucon ditelinganya.

"_Well, well,_ bagaimana? Mau taruhan?" Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya melenggang santai ke meja Hinata, sesampainya disana Kakashi mendudukan pantatnya kembali pada meja putar dengan bantalan busa yang berada tepat didepan meja kerja Hinata. Sang wanita itu sendiri memutar iris _amnesthy_nya bosan. Ya Tuhan cobaan apalagi yang akan dihadapinya kali ini?

"Taruhan apa? Tidur denganku? Sayang sekali —" Hinata menekan kata terakhirnya, berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau kau berharap tidur dengan perawan, jangan denganku. Aku sudah tidak masuk kualifikasi targetmu." Jelas Hinata kalem sembari mengambil pena yang berada disebelah kanannya untuk mengoreksi data yang ada pada lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kalau kau sudah pernah melakukan _itu_ dengan lelaki lain—" Kakashi menanggapinya dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat walau tak dapat dipungkiri terselip sedikit rasa cemburu yang tak ketara. Hinata yang menyadari kalimat bermakna ejekan itu hanya mendenguskan nafas kesal sebelum akhirnya meletakan lembaran kerjanya karena konsentrasinya mulai terpecah antara mengoreksi laporannya atau menanggapi mulut gatal bosnya yang sok simpatik.

"Zaman modern, pergaulan bebas dan hey! Siapa yang akan melarangku? Keluarga saja aku tak punya!" Hinata menyela dengan kalimat sakartis dan terlihat nakal dikompori oleh amarah yang meledak-ledak, padahal kenyataannya jauh beberbeda sekali dengan apa yang dilontarkannya. "Kalau kau tak ada urusan. Pergilah, Hatake-sama. Kau mengangguku!" Sang wanita itu mengusir bosnya dengan terang-terangan. Tetapi sepertinya sepotong kalimat perintah tersebut tak membuat Kakashi bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku punya urusan denganmu." Kakashi menatap Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hinata yang ditatap mulai merasa rishi akan pandangan intens pria yang ada didepannya. "Katamu kau penganut pergaulan bebas, jadi tidur denganku hanya sekedar salam tempel sajakan?"

"HEY! KU—" Sebelum Hinata menghardiknya karena merasa sang CEO telah merendahkan dirinya. Hinata membungkam mulutnya untuk tidak meraung muka secara live dihadapan sang CEO.

Salam tempel katanya? Hallo dunia, usia 18 tahun saat tidur dengan Naruto, mantan kekasihnya itu murni karena kesalahan pengaruh alcohol yang diluar batas. Bukan karena dirinya haus akan aktivitas-aktivitas yang menjurus pada pergaulan bebas. Menghela nafas pasrah akan statement yang Kakashi capkan pada dirinya. Toh, percuma juga menjelaskannya pada sang bos. Apa pedulinya?

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya tidak buruk juga kalau dirinya mengiyakan taruhan tersebut? Kalau dia yang memenangkannya, bukankah dirinya berhak meminta apapun? Termasuk permintaan untuk bisa bebas dari cengkramannya, kan? Sepertinya boleh juga idenya. Tapi dirinya harus berpikir keras untuk membuat taruhan yang hasilnya menguntungkan bagi dirinya. Hinata akhirnya mendongakan kepala untuk menatap langsung sang pria yang walau sudah sama-sama duduk pun masih sedikit lebih tinggi darinya

"Baiklah, kita taruhan." Ucap Hinata pasrah tak menyadari seringai licik yang tercetak jelas dibibir sang pria yang sebelumnya hanya membentuk garis lurus itu. "Tapi aku yang menentukan taruhannya—" Tambah Hinata cepat-cepat sebelum Kakashi membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Diterima!" Sahut Kakashi cepat tanpa pikir panjang. "Apa taruhannya?" Tanyanya antusias yang disambut Hinata dengan geraman sebal karena diburu.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, mengigit bibir bawahnya keras dengan bola mata yang sedikit melirik keatas untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan taruhan yang bisa dilakukan keduanya. Menguntungkan bagi dirinya dan merugikan bagi diri Kakashi. Sang wanita rupanya tak sadar, ekspresi yang dipajangnya saat ini membuat sang pria meneguk ludahnya karena gugup. Oh, seksi sekali! Kakashi ingin segera Hinata kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama dengan tambahan muka yang memerah dan keringat panas yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dan tentunya semua peristiwa tersebut terjadi diatas kasurnya.

"AHA!—" Seruan nyaring dan jentikan jari yang Hinata keluarkan membawa juga Kakashi untuk bangkit dari dunia khayalannya. Secara refleks tangannya mengusap cepat bibirnya, takut-takut kalau tindakan diluar kendalinya menyisakan air liur yang menetes karena hasrat yang tak tertahankan.

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kontrak dengan _Uchiha Corp_?" Apa yang Hinata sebutkan hanya ditanggapi dengan satu alis Kakashi yang bergerak naik. Masih belum paham apa yang diinginkan oleh sekertarisnya ini.

"Aduuh—maksudku itu taruhannya! Kudengar kau berusaha membuat perjanjian kontrak produk mesinmu dengan _Uchiha Corp_ yang bergerak dibidang otomotif itukan sebulan lagi?" Tanya Hinata pada Kakashi yang sudah mulai menangkap apa yang hendak dipertaruhkan disini.

"Ohh—maksudmu kau meragukan negosiasiku dengan mereka? Kau bertaruh bahwa mereka tak akan menandatangani perjanjian dengan perusahaan ini? Hanya karena gosip yang beredar diluaran kalau mereka tak sudi menerima kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang lain?" Hinata mengangguk mantap, yang direspon Kakashi dengan decakan sebal karena sang wanita meragukan kemampuannya dalam berbisnis.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kalau kau berhasil kau boleh ti—ehhm—ti—" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya sudah seperti udang rebus. Kakashi yang mengamatinya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum geli yang disembunyikan dibalik tangannya yang menutupi setengah mukanya. Well, wanita yang cukup menarik. Perubahan ekspresi yang tak dapat diikutinya, kadang marah, kadang berani, sekarang malah tersipu-sipu.

"Tidur denganmu—" Kakashi menyelesaikannya yang disambut Hinata dengan respon gesture badan 'Ya! Itu—' sambil menunjuk Kakashi dengan pena yang masih dipegangnya. "Dan kalau aku tidak berhasil?" Akhirnya Kakashi menanyakannya, dia penasaran apa yang akan sang wanita minta seandainya dia yang memenangkan taruhan ini.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, sembari memainkan pena yang ada digenggamnya. Meletakkan penanya kembali pada tempat awal dirinya mengambilnya. Hinata menegakan punggungnya, melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja sebelum menjawab dengan mantap—

"Aku ingin kembali keposisiku yang lama dan kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi—"

Wah?

Serius?

Sepertinya permohonan yang mustahil.

Oh, Kakashi tidak memberi tahu ya? Bahwa dirinya masih berstatus kerabat Uchiha Obito? Jadi perjanjian seperti ini lebih pada bisnis keluarga yang dijalankannya bersama sepupunya daripada perjanjian bisnis untuk meraup tender besar dari perusahaan bonafit agar mengucurkan dana besar-besaran seperti berada pada hitam diatas putih.

_GOTCHA—_

_It's a TRAP, Hinata-honey._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_._

_._

_._

Aslinya _oneshoot_ kok, tapi dipotong jadi _twoshoot_ pas adegan yang _cliffhanger_. Eh, nggak ding udah bisa ditebak kemana jalan ceritanya. Adegan ehem-ehemnya mau diedit dulu. Soalnya ini file lama pas dibaca lagi duh ya ancur perlu edit sana-sini. Nggak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalau bikin rated M suka dipotong gini, _chapter terakhir_ baru keluar cmiiwnya.

Seminggu lagi dipost ya—sekalian sama cerita berseri yang lain bakal diupdate satu-satu—mumpung produktif do'ain aja biar bisa sehari satu cerita yang update yah walau nggak yakin bisa panjaang soalnya mood nulis wordnya cuma rata-rata dari 1000-3000 kata aja.

Ini pairing baru yang Shokun keluarin, nyoba aja sih gimana tanggepannya sama _crackpair_ yang satu ini :D

_BTW, Ripiuw please?_ _And_ jangan bilang Hinata _OOC_ ya kok jadi berani gitu, udah ditulis kalau pakainya Hinata yang _Road To Ninja_. Nggak tahu yang mana? Nonton dulu _movie_nya, bagus kok. Walau disini masih ketar-ketir nungguin _THE LAST_!

_With Love, Shokun_


End file.
